The present invention relates generally to flotation processes for recovering desired minerals from ores containing those minerals. In another aspect, this invention relates to a process wherein sulfide minerals are separated from other sulfide minerals with which they occur by addition of an amino mercaptothiadiazole to an ore flotation process.
Flotation processes are known in the art and are used for concentrating and recovering minerals from ores. In froth flotation processes, the ore is crushed and wet ground to obtain a pulp. Additives such as mineral flotation or collecting agents, frothers, depressants, and stabilizers are added to the pulp to assist separating valuable materials from undesirable or gangue portions of the ore in subsequent flotation steps. The pulp is then aerated to produce a froth at the surface. The minerals which adhere to the bubbles or froth are skimmed or otherwise removed and the mineral bearing froth is collected and further processed to obtain the desired minerals. Typical mineral flotation collectors include xanthates, amines, alkyl sulfates, arene sulfonates, dithiocarbamates, dithiophosphates, and thiols. Frequently, other chemicals are added to the separated mineral-bearing froth to assist in subsequent separations particularly when significant proportions of two or more minerals are present in the separated mineral-bearing froth. Such chemicals are known as depressants. These materials are used to selectively separate one type of mineral from another type of mineral.
While the art of ore flotation has reached a significant degree of sophistication, it is a continuing goal in the ore recovery industry to increase the productivity of ore flotation processes and above all to provide specific processes which are selective to one ore or to one mineral over other ores or other minerals, respectively, which are present in the treated material.